I'll Stand By You
by GetGleeky99
Summary: Kurcedes multi chap fic
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Mercedes?" I jumped out my skin, I didn't realise anyone would be here, but then I realised Cheerio's had to stay for an extra hour due to Santana crying in public. It was Kurt.

He had caught me. "Yes?" I mumbled, without turning to face him, no way could I look him in the eyes.

"Turn around," he said calmly. I turned but still kept my eyes fixated on the ugly floor. Gently, he tilted by head upwards so our eyes met. "Why?" he looked almost desperate, willing me to answer. I couldn't a single tear fell from the corner of my eyes. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm so ashamed, I don't know why," I said in-between deep breaths. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, like he always did when he knew I was upset.

"Tell me boo," he said as he began driving us back to his house, "That's all I want," looking into his eyes for a second, I knew he was concerned. I swallowed and wiped a tear from my cheek. "It all started in gym class..."

"Move it elephant," Santana said cuttingly as she and Brittany moved towards the water cooler. Mercedes didn't say anything but drew in a sharp breath. It wasn't that bothered Mercedes, she was used to it but what came next. Quinn took Mercedes' hand and smiled and whispered, "You should go back on the Cheerio's, seriously, you don't have to loose all the weight, just a couple pounds and Sylvester would deffinately but a vocalist like you back on," and she walked off. Mercedes felt like running after Quinn and thanking her but she knew Santana would probably shun her for talking to a loser. Quinn had been the most popular girl at the school but now Santana was, Quinn couldn't be seen with a glee kid.

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked me as we pulled up outside his housed.

"Kurt please don't me angry with me," he nodded as to say continue, "I started to use the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse and , well, I have lost the weight that Sue agreed on, but I just don't know if I can do this," I admitted at the point of crying.

"I can't believe you did that 'Cedes! I thought you were better than that, stronger. I thought you were proud of yourself," Kurt said, squeezing my hand.

At this point I was openly crying, "Do you t-think I'm happy Kurt? None of the girls who have boyfriends are over a size 6. How am I supposed to be happy? Sure, I sung all that stuff at the assembly but I didn't really mean it. I just want to fit in..."

The darkness started closing in and my eyelids started to flutter, without me controlling them. I knew something was wrong as soon as I heard Kurt.

"'Cedes talk to me. Mercedes! Dad, help me!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do, she started leaning downwards, so she was almost bent in half. Her eyelids started flickering and she collapsed, I tried to catch her, but it was just like the cafeteria. My dad rushed out just in time to see her pass out and me jogging her shoulders.

"C'mon Kurt take her inside and lay her on the couch, I'll call the doctor," Dad said, it makes me light up to see how much he cares about Mercedes.

I and my dad between us managed to pick her up and lay her down on the couch in my bedroom and bring her round before the doctor comes.

"Mercedes, are you ok?" I asked before handing her a cereal bar.

"I just thought I wouldn't be so stupid again, starving myself because I didn't like what other people thought of me," She said, starting to cry.

"Listen, you are the most amazing person I know, heck I will ever know. You're beautiful," I said taking her hand. I knew this started when I could honestly say I wasn't the victim of the football team this year. Mercedes was.

"Kurt, you say that as a friend. Let's face it; no one wants to go out with me. Hell, I'm sixteen and no one's ever kissed me," she said her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"It's because you haven't met the right person yet 'Cedes, you will, someone will love you for being you," I say rubbing circles on her back.

"I was so dumb, letting a couple of snide remarks ruin me," she says, clinging to my waist.

I knew that was an understatement. She had been the one thrown into lockers, tossed into dumpsters and called names. I was there to witness it and it hurt me. She would call me up; late at night, crying to me because she couldn't fall asleep, wondering what would happen the next day. It broke her diva exterior.

I would meet her for lunch and she would have her white tee stained with all shades of the rainbow and some trash still in her hair. She hid it for a few days until we met in the parking lot and I saw it all. Heck, I tried to stop them but they just ignored me. Puck and Finn looked guilty, they _knew_ what they were doing was wrong, but they still kept it up, laughing along, trying to grasp on to the last of their popularity status. It hurt me to see her like that, hear her crying over the phone at night, watch her flinch at the sarcastic comments that came her way, it felt worse than when they did it to me.

I embraced her and smiled a weak but reassuring smile. "You're the most amazing girl I know 'Cedes, and don't let anyone tell you to change!"

She smiled back and whimpered lightly followed by her breaking into sobs again, "I thought Finn or even Puck would say something, not go along with it, but they didn't do anything at all,"

We were interrupted by the doctor coming in on us. He did all the regular tests and found her blood pressure was low, just like the cafeteria and that was why she had fainted. He smiled and left, just like that, no get betters or thank you. So much of a doctor. Surprisingly, my dad didn't leave but sat down the other side of Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I know I don't usually talk to you all that much but you are a lovely girl. Don't change. In fact, your just like Kurt's mom used to be, trying to change for the sake of other people," he said and then, he shocked me by doing this, hugged her.

She started crying. Just slowly at first, then she sobbed properly, her shoulders shaking. We stayed there, sitting in silence. I didn't know what to say and I could tell she didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Forgot to put this in earlier so:**

**Disclaimer: Do not, sadly, own glee. If I did there would be a lot more Kurcedes centric plots.**

**Chapter Three**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

She didn't show up for school the next day. I looked everywhere for her, even risking the gym. She wasn't anywhere. I called her cell multiple times, no one picked up. That was weird; she always had her Blackberry on outdoor mode, even when she was in the library. I had to find out what was going on. I knew Puck and Mercedes were sort of dating so I went up to Puck during glee.

"Puck, have you seen Mercedes like today? I've tried calling her and SMS-ing her all day and she _never _turns her Blackberry off," I explained hurriedly, a hint of panic in my voice.

"Why would I? Besides, who cares about Aretha? Have you seen Santana's new uniform, she bent down and I swear-" Puck started.

"Seriously? I don't wanna hear it Puckerman, do you think Mercedes cared about you? Hell she did! I had to sit through three hours of IM conversations and phone calls about your eyes! And don't get me started about the Mohawk, straight boy! Wow, I sound like her when I rant," I said, frustration growing in me.

"Yeah you do dude. You should ditch the black chick and get a guy friend, not the romantic type. See ya bro," Puck said and clapped me on the back. I sighed, finding out the truth from anyone at school was going to be hard, I was the only one Mercedes was really close to.

Since glee was the last period of the day, I decided to detour to Mercedes house to check what was up. It was weird; her parents were usually home on weekdays. That didn't discourage me and I unlocked there front door with the key Mercedes left at my house last night. It was all quiet, my footsteps echoed on the wooden floor and the only thing that gave away the house was lived in was Mercedes' special glass broken on the floor. Wait, no car, glass smashed. Something had to be going on she hadn't let me in on. I noticed a post-it note on the island of their kitchen it read:

Dear John,

Taken Mercy to hospital, ward number 12 please come as soon as you come from work.

Love you honey,

Verity x

Hospital? Oh god, what's happened? What is she's dying; I picked up the biro next to the note and wrote W 12 on my hand and ran to my car and opened the door and slammed the door behind me. I slammed on the ignition and made my way to the Ohio Hospital and rushed through the revolving door. "Excuse me, which way is ward twelve?" I asked an elderly looking nurse in the lobby, who pointed me in the right way. I scooted round the corner into the ward, where I saw Mercedes lying in a bed with a drip into her hand. She was awake; she was watching TV so she didn't see me come in. "Mercy?" it echoed around the silent ward and she turned to look at me, tears in her eyes. "God what is it?" I walked over to her and clasped her hand. "Tell me, please" I begged. She didn't speak; she just sobbed into my shoulder.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Still not owning ****glee **

**Chapter Four**

**Mercedes P.O.V**

The hospital is boring. I should know, I've been hundreds of times, whether I was ill or going to visit someone. All the TV channels sucked; there was no iPods or laptops aloud. I was bored. Until Kurt came. Then my brain filled up with a mixture of worry and sadness. I couldn't look at him without crying and of course he wanted to know what was going on, which made me cry harder. I didn't want to disappoint him again.

So I said it, I said what the doctors had told me "I have diabetes,"


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: No ****glee ****ownership here!**

**Chapter Five**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"I've got diabetes," she said, looking me in the eyes. I had no clue what she meant, I had heard the words before but somehow, never understood the meaning. "I can't eat too much sugar, or too little. That's why I fainted," she explained to me. When she fainted... but that was ages ago! "Mercedes, how long have you known? I said, squeezing her hand.

"Since I was twelve," she said quietly, biting her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me? Something could've happened," I said calmly.

"I didn't think it was important y'know, like you didn't tell me you were gay when we first met," she explained in a hushed tone.

"Mercedes, that wasn't going to affect you _that_ much," I said stroking her hair.

"Neither is this Kurt, listen, I don't want this to change our friendship, I just want it to stay normal," she whispered quietly.

"It will-" I began.

"But it won't! I know you'll watch me really closely and boy I do appreciate it but I just, well, want to be seen as normal. I mean no-one apart from my parents knew about this until Quinn moved in," she cut in.

"Can you leave now? Please don't tell anyone,"

"Sure," I said and walked out.

What was I supposed to do from here?


End file.
